White light is light mixed from a plurality of lights of different colors. Visible white light is generated by mixing at least two lights of different wavelengths. For example, when the eyes are simultaneously stimulated by either red, blue and yellow lights or red and green lights, they recognize the incident light as a white light. It would be advantageous to produce light-emitting diodes (LED) and other products using a combination of phosphors emitting light at different colors.